


Scratchmarks

by MagicRobot



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Sentient Jaegers, Tactile, Tactile Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain only increased the pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratchmarks

**Author's Note:**

> Commission fic I did for gerpsy-dernger on tumblr.

Striker growled, his servos buried deep within Gipsy’s chest turbine, grasping at the gears hidden within. Whining, Gipsy arched against Striker, the turbine heating up with the simulation. Striker’s plating began to warp under the intense heat, the pain only adding to his pleasure.

He spun the mechanisms inside slowly, watching as Gipsy writhed beneath him. Small sparks flew out from the turbine, the electricity shooting into Striker’s chest. Moaning, Striker ground his pelvic plating against the other Jaeger’s, more sparks forming from where their plating connected.

Gasping, Gipsy grasped at his sensory panels, his touch rough. He grabbed at the sides, leaving dents in his wake. They twitched slightly, the plating moving with Gipsy’s servos as he continued to trail his digits along their surface. Striker groaned, his back arching.

His hips moved at a rapid pace, the energy crackling around their frames, pooling where their pelvises met. Striker’s optics began to fritz, white bits of static blurring his vision. His armor popped as his frame began to overheat, system errors beginning to fill his HUD. 

Coherent thought was becoming near impossible for the two Jaegers as the pleasure mounted. Their engines roared in tandem as the energy between them looped, shooting pure pleasure through their circuits. Gipsy writhed underneath him and Striker continued to pound into him, his servos pinching the wires in Gipsy’s turbine.

A particularly harsh thrust, coupled with the wandering digits in his turbine, had Gipsy howling, his helm thrown back as the ecstasy overwhelmed him. He clenched Striker’s plating painfully, the other Jaeger growling as the sharp pain cut through the pleasured haze. He continued to grind into Gipsy as he rode out his precipice.

Sparks danced across Gipsy’s frame as he began to calm, his turbine roaring with the excess energy. Striker held out for a few moments longer until the feedback finally got to him. He stilled, allowing himself to get lost in the pleasure. 

They laid together for the moment, both of their frames popping as they cooled, and their fans whirling to keep them cool. Slowly, Striker extracted his servos from Gipsy’s turbine, the plating disfigured. That was going to take a while to repair. His sensor panels were stiff as well, but he ignore the slight discomfort.

His HUD still warned him of an overheat, but he allowed his vents to slowly cool his systems. Below him, Gipsy’s optics fritzed as he struggled not to fall into recharge. He huffed a gust of air from his vents, bending to nuzzle at Gipsy neck. 

Gipsy purred, nuzzling back lazily, his servos falling to the side and he relaxed under Striker.


End file.
